<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Pill by firstbankofchickpea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964447">Bitter Pill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea'>firstbankofchickpea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressing, Gen, One Shot, emotional breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo asks about his parents. it goes as well as can be expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Pill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio felt eyes upon him. He looked over at Song who was bust writing up their daily report. He then glanced at Hugo, who hastily looked back down at the book he had been studying. Lio turned his head away, but peeked out through the corner of his eye. It didn’t take long before Hugo slowly lowered his book again. His eyes gazing at both Song and Lio questioningly.</p><p>After a few seconds of this game, Lio asked. “Is there something wrong, Hugo?” Hugo was so startled that the book slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. The mandrill’s chin lowered and his eyes lifted up in a pout. He was clearly embarrassed at having been caught staring. “N...no.” He stammered. Song and Lio looked at each other. Something was clearly wrong. </p><p>Lio bent down and picked up the book that Hugo had been reading. He hadn’t bothered to notice the title before. It was “Human Anatomy”. Lio frowned. He didn’t remember Hugo ever looking at such a book before. He handed the book back. “Pretty interesting stuff, huh?” Lio tried to make light of the situation. Hugo reached for the book and concurred bashfully. “In...indeed.”</p><p>Song put her clipboard down. Taking note of Hugo’s demeanor, she ventured. “Maybe you have some questions for us?” Hugo’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘Bingo’ lio thought to himself. Leave it to song to know exactly what their Hugo was thinking. The mandrill clasped his hands together, resting them on top of the closed book. He looked like he was squirming in his seat. Finally, he managed to squeak out. “I…. I do have a question.”</p><p>Lio smiled. “There’s no need to be so embarrassed. Ask us anything.” Hugo sighed and held up the book. “Well, I was reading this chapter on human reproduction and…” Lio’s face dropped. He could kick himself for letting Hugo read that book. “It talks about men and women becoming mothers and fathers. They do something called ‘intercourse’ and that this process creates a baby.” Lio wasn’t the least bit religious, but he prayed silently. ‘Please don’t ask what intercourse is. Please don’t ask what intercourse is. Please don’t ask what intercourse is’ </p><p>Hugo seemed not to notice Lio’s discomfort as he continued. “Apparently, all mammals reproduce the same way and well… I realized that I’m a mammal too, which means that I must have a mother and father.” Hugo fidgeted a little before coming out with it. “Where are my parents?” Lio and Song eyed each other silently, both looking distraught by the question.</p><p>Hugo started to ramble excitedly. “I know that they won’t be like me, but I would very much like to meet them. Are they located in another lab? I hope not in another burrow. I know it’s asking a lot, but if possible, could you arrange a visit?” Hugo stared at them, his eyes gleaming with hope. Lio coughed nervously. Should he lie? Lio didn’t know if Hugo could handle the reality of his conception. He looked so happy just imagining that he had family somewhere.</p><p>Lio turned towards Song who was looking quite disturbed. He waited for some kind of unspoken signal from her. Song nodded her head solemnly. ‘We have to tell him the truth.’ Her eyes told her husband. Hugo picked up on their affect and became anxious. “Did I say something wrong?” Lio shook his head. “No, Hugo. Of course not. It’s just… it’s complicated.” Hugo misunderstood. “Do you think they won’t like me? Is that it?” Lio sighed. Hugo wasn’t making this any easier.</p><p>Lio sat down closer to Hugo and placed a hand on the mandrill’s soft shoulder. “Hugo, I’m sorry, but you don’t have parents.” Hugo blinked at him incredulously. “But… but I must. How else could I have been born?” Lio made a pained expression which only made Hugo more upset. “What?” He asked timidly. Song came over and sat down on Hugo’s other side. She took a deep breath and stated. “You were cloned from mandrill DNA salvaged from the old world. You were made here in the lab” </p><p>“Cloned?’ Hugo repeated the foreign word in a shaky voice. “What does that even mean?” He looked at them, hurt palpable on his face. Lio wrestled for the right wording. “It just means we created a copy of the DNA.” He hoped that he didn’t sound callous. Hugo looked down at the floor. His face devoid of the joy he had expressed mere minutes ago. Lio gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I know that’s probably not what you wanted to hear.” Hugo seemed not to notice him. He whispered to himself, clearly in shock. “I’m just a copy.”</p><p>Song leaned in closer, worry etched all over her face. “Are you okay, Hugo?” Hugo didn’t look at either of them. He sat stone silent for several moments before he suddenly and violently threw his book across the room in one swift motion. The book smacked against the wall and fell open on to the floor. Song and Lio both jumped in surprise. Song let out a gasp. “Hugo!” She yelled. They had never witnessed such aggression from Hugo before.</p><p>Hugo seemed to immediately regret what he had done. “I’m sorry.” His voice quaked and his eyes shone with desperation as they darted between Song and Lio. “Please, please don’t hate me! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” Song wrapped an arm around him and allowed him to nuzzle his face into her chest as his whole body shook. She smoothed back the fur on his head. “Shhhh…. It’s okay, Hugo. Everything is going to be okay.” Hugo made tiny whimpering noises as he grabbed a hold of Song and wouldn’t let go. Lio patted him on the back, feeling his body tremble beneath his finger tips. “We could never hate you. We love you no matter what.” Lio soothed.</p><p>After several tense minutes, Hugo slowly released Song from his grip and sat up. “I’m okay now.” He sounded drained. Lio glanced down at his watch. Their session had ended over eleven minutes ago. They had better leave before Dr. Emilia came looking for them. Song and Lio both stood together. Song asked softly. “It’s bedtime now. Are you sure you’re alright?’</p><p>Hugo nodded as he turned his back to them and curled up on to a discarded pillow. Lio frowned as Song picked up her clipboard and started for the exit after giving Hugo one last sympathetic look. Before Lio moved to switch off the light, he picked up the book that lay abandoned on the floor. Hugo called. “Lio?” Lio turned, but Hugo’s back was still facing him. “Yes?” Hugo bemoaned softly. “I wish you and Song were my real parents.” Lio protested. “But we are.” Hugo said nothing, so Lio flipped the switch, bathing the entire room in darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>